


Bratty

by candywrites



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Implied Sugar Dynamic, M/M, Spanking, Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candywrites/pseuds/candywrites
Summary: Elliott is a demanding brat, so Alexander has to take matters into his own hands.





	Bratty

There was the telltale pout on Elliott’s face.

The other man was upset for some damn reason or another, and he was going to pout like a toddler until Alexander noticed. Well, he was a patient man, he knew how to ignore someone until he deems they deserve it. So he stays in his study, writing down calculations and results from his most recent project. He could hear shuffling behind him, huffs of breath.

It takes less than 10 minutes before he hears the full whine Elliott has to offer him. He turns in his seat, gently removing his glass to lock eyes with his lover. The trickster was draped along the couch, clad in tight briefs that don’t hide much, and one of Alexander’s old t-shirts. Elliott had the cutest pout sometimes, and Alexander cruelly liked to watch it grow.

“Yes, my little hase?” He hums, wiping down the lens of his glasses with a handkerchief. Elliott lets out another whine, actually kicks his feet like he’s going to throw a tantrum.

“I’m horny, Alex!!” He groans, rolling onto his stomach. As if to accentuate his point, he begins to grind slow against the couch, face flushing. His curls are a mess right now, and Alexander can’t think of any cuter sight than this. He tilts his head, gently setting the glasses aside. A chuckle.

“Are you now?” Alexander stands up, grunting softly as he walks over. He avoids the couch for now, sitting down in the nearby armchair. Elliott’s face flushed deeper, and he glares at Alexander right now. What a little brat. Alexander thinks.

“We haven’t gone on a date in ages, I want to go out, I want you to fuck me. Please, I want to be inda– indi– induh– sp-spoiled, spoiled!” He is unashamed in his demands, sitting up and huffing again. “When’s the last time you took me out to a nice dinner and to a nice store? The last time we fucked? I want you to fuck me, now!!”

Alexander thinks his gifting has been a bit too much. Elliott, once so flustered and embarrassed to accept anything above a $3 candy? Now here, wanting another rich evening. He supposed it’s a good change. The young man deserved the spoils, and Alexander certainly had been feeding him from the silver spoon. It was a nice change, really, but… he couldn’t have him acting so bratty now could he?

The scientist tilts his head, then snaps his fingers once. Elliott, trained like a dog, stiffens up and stares at him, expression slack. His cock flexes within the briefs in interest, and Alexander finds the whole reaction to the command adorable. He points to his lap wordlessly.

Elliott drags his feet and pouts again, but he listens, which Alexander gives him credit for. The younger male crawls into his lap, and immediately moves to attack his neck, kissing and sucking at the skin there. Alexander’s fat cock twitches in his pants, and he lets out a restrained grunt, eyes shutting briefly. His hand moves down to squeeze that chubby ass on his lover, hissing warningly, “Pumpkin–”

Elliott whimpers softly. “Daddy, please–” Now that’s a word that has that girthy cock filling out more. “–please~ I want to go on a date, I wanna ride your cock, please Daddy?” He pulls back, showing off those gorgeous puppy dog eyes under those thick lashes; his pretty lips are still in that cute pout. Bloth certainly would have given Elliott the world with that expression, but Alexander was prepared.

One of his strong hands lift, and swat harshly onto Elliott’s ass, feeling the squishy flesh bounce and twitch in response. Elliott reacts beautifully: his eyes widen in surprise, and a cry tumbles from his mouth, mostly from surprise. His cock flexes in those briefs again, spurting a small glob of pre and staining the fabric. Alexander tilts his head, expression cold and hiding how bemused he actually was.

“You’re so needy and demanding, baby boy.” He hums, massaging at the tender flesh. Elliott whimpers, eyes fluttering shut as he rocks back into the touch. Alexander’s free hand gets that t-shirt off, so he can cup at the swell of his lover’s pecs. They’re soft, beautiful: Elliott’s certainly gained a couple pounds since moving in with Alexander and Bloth– the pair certainly do everything for him and spoil him rotten. The newfound softness of Elliott is mesmerizing, and has Alexander’s cock drooling pre down his thigh. He swallows, trying to stay calm.

“I’ll have to remedy that, Elliott.” He continues, and he swats again, earning another cry. Elliot buries his face into Alexander’s shoulder, sobs softly. His cock is aching in his briefs; he just wants to get that massive cock inside him, ride it until he’s full of cum. Maybe get Bloth in there and have them use him too.

“Daddy–” He shudders, shifting until Alexander’s clothed erection presses between his cheeks. He grinds slow against it, gasping. “Please, please, I’ll be good–” But he’s cut off by another harsh smack to his ass. A whimper is dragged from him, as Alexander grips his ass with both hands to spread him open slightly. He slots his cock between through the fabric, grinds harshly. Elliott sobs again. “Daddy, please, please, please– please!!”

“Patience, pumpkin.” Alexander grunts, focused on his own pleasure for now. He stops grinding for a moment to fish his heavy cock from his pants, squeezing it briefly before he slips it again, snug between Elliott’s cheeks. Those tight briefs do little to mask the feeling, and he grinds roughly against the younger male, breathing heavy. ”Daddy thinks you’ve been bad. Bad boys get punished, Elliott.”

“No no, please–” His body shudders again at the feeling. Alexander’s cock is so thick, so heavy and musky, so lovely against him. He wants to tear his boxers off and be filled by it, stuffed full of cum. “Daddy, please, please, I’ll be good, I’ll be good, please daddy, fuck me–” A broken sob leaves him, more pre leaks from his cock. “Please, please, Alexander, please–”

Alexander smacks again, twice on each cheek, and each noise from Elliott has him teetering close to the edge. He slows down to a tantalizing crawl, then begins to get those briefs off Elliott: he tears them easy down each side, tosses the fabric aside. Elliott tries hard to spear himself on that fat cock, but Alexander holds him steady with one powerful hand, the other holding his cock in place. He grinds the tip against that greedy little pucker. “You’ve been so good, Elliott, so so good.”

“Yes, yes, Alexander, daddy–” He sobs again, breathing shuddering and uneven. His cock is leaking like a faucet, pre spilling onto Alexander’s lap. “Please, fuck me, now now now now, please–” Alexander thinks he should deny Elliott just for his demanding tone, but even he is too worked up. That heavy length is pressed slow into Elliott, who immediately chokes up on his moans, breathing raggedly as each inch fills him.

When he’s flush against Alexander’s lap, he sniffles and sobs, choking up and shaking. “Al– alex– Alexan–” His words are laden with lust, nearly unintelligible. “Daddy– so– so big– fuck–” His hips twitch forward on their own accord, wanting so desperately to fuck himself on that massive cock rearranging his insides.

Alexander’s own breathing is ragged, run wordless by the tight, silky insides of his lover. Both are already so close to the edge. It takes only a couple sharp, heavy thrusts of Alexander before Elliott cries out, loud and high pitched as he cums. His cum spills onto their laps, his voice is shaking and broken. “Daddydaddydaddy fuckfuck–”

Alexander grunts as he cums in another few thrusts, thick cock spasming inside Elliott and being milked by his hole for every drop of his cum. He cups at Elliott’s pecs again as he slowly comes down from his high, squishing the flesh and shuddering. Elliott collapses against his chest, whining softly. “Thank you…. thank you, thank you daddy…”

Perhaps spoiling the younger man isn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> candy-diick is my nsfw tumblr


End file.
